Broken Never Again
by LunarGloss
Summary: This is the sequel to Broken, But not Forever. It's been ten years since the Zentopia incident. A lot has change. Everyone found there mate, they have kids, and they're apart of the demon council. They all think everything is fine when it's not. Lucy has to chose between her father and her family. Which will she chose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: council

It's been ten years since Sting and I got married. Ten years since my demon woke up. Ten years since my joy was born. I sat on the throne in the council room.

"Head councilman Lucy Rose of the Demon Council what do you have to say for the demon Natsu Dragoneel?" The head asked. I sighed and ran my hand through my long blond hair. The pink hair little bitch was sitting in the chair beside me. I stood up and pulled Natsu up with me.

"This is the sixth time this week I've had to come in here because of this dimwitted dumbass. I would like you to put him in solitary confinement for six days straight. If he then breaks the rules again I will block his powers for two weeks." I ordered the council. The demon council was created seven years ago. We have more authority over the mage council. I threw the dumbass down on the floor and started to walk out.

"Lucy wait." Raven stopped me. His black hair swept over his light blue eyes. He wore what most of the council wore. Black suits and red ties. I turned around.

"Hello Raven I have to go. Today is my son birthday and I need to leave." I said calmly.

"Lucy how are you holding up?" He questioned.

"Okay, not becoming black rose has taken a toll on me. Since Sting be gone for over two months on that mission it hasn't help. He doesn't know yet. I got word that he would be coming home tonight. Just in time for our son ninth birthday. Raven if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave." I turned back and opened a portal to my council.

My heels clack on the crystal ground. I continue to walk down the stairs and outside. Standing in the doorway was Erza. Her long scarlet hair was now braided back. We made her new armour. It was a low cut sliver plated chest plate with the rose Mark paint on so elegantly. Her skirt was now a deep purple, and she had black riding boots.

"Did you take care of Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Yes he is in solitary confinement. Is Jellal and Rachael here?" I asked.

"Yes Rachael is playing with Elaine." We continue to walk out to the yard. Children ran around everywhere. Rachael was Erza and Jellal only child. She had Jellal blue hair and Erza eyes. She had on a baby blue skirt with flower print on it and a white frilly blouse with a baby blue bow, and black flats.

Elaine is Mirajane youngest. She had white hair with a big yellow bow in her hair, stormy grey eyes and a long yellow dress. There oldest is Paige. Yellow short hair and stormy grey eyes. She wore black shorts with a plaid suspenders hanging from her side, white one shoulder shirt, a plaid cardigan, and black stud boots. Elaine was a lot like her father.

Next was Gweninis and Whituis kid. Their oldest Stellaite had brown curly hair and green eyes. She wore a yellow tank ruffled shirt, white skinny jeans, and silver candles. Gweninis herself had changed. She now wore her hair up in a high pony tail that fell past middle back. She wore a green short one should dress with a open back and a deep cleavage, and brown flats. Whituis hadn't change much. Except that he now had a scar running down his stomach and to his right thigh.

Electirai and Brownian haven't had kids yet. Electirai now wore a plain yellow shirt with a bow on her chest, a black mini skirt, and black boots. Brownian didn't were his suite jacket anymore. He let his dress shirt hang out. We all knew it was for them to have sex more conveniently.

Ressa and Eve kid is a new born. His name is Kempitoir. His pink eyes stayed closed a lot. Ressa now wore a open red kimono with a white spaghetti top, white short shorts, and red sandals. Eve still was the same except for his hair. It was shaggier.

Helena and Tempesta have three kids and one on the way. Their oldest Lilith has light brown hair and dark eyes like her father. She wore a coral paisley print dress and brown converse. Their second oldest Arnett has dark brown hair sea green eyes. She wore a peach spaghetti strap top, jean shorts, and white furry boots. Their youngest Roxanne has dirty blond hair and sea green eyes. She wears a blue sweater shirt that hangs off her shoulder, black skinny jeans, and blue vans. Helena changes somewhat. She now wore a orange strapless crop top, lace black shorts, and black high heels. Tempesta did my change at all.

Finally Sting and I. Jeweliana was becoming more and more beautiful everyday. Her blond hair was extremely curly. She wore a purple strapless crop top, a black leather vest, a black mini skirt, and black combat boots. Her ears were fully pierced and her nose. Xavier my son had Sting blond hair and his eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and green shorts and black tennis shoes. I had change a little. My blond hair was now longer past my ass. My ears were pierced and my belly button. I wore a black bustier, and a black mini skirt. I also had thigh high boots, and a tattoo on my middle back of a Zeref mark. Sting was more masculine. He had a scar running down his back. Other than that he hasn't change.

The Zeref mark just appeared on day on my back. I can't get rid of it. I don't mind. Lisanna appeared in front of me. Everyone stopped and looked at her. The kids hid behind us. Jewel, Lilith, Satelliate, and Paige stood new the younger ones to protect them. I walked towards her.

"Where's my husband?" Lisanna yelled in a demanding tone.

"In solitary confinement. He broke the rules six times this week. He needed to be punished." I said calmly. She rushed up to me and grabbed my neck. She tried to throw me, but she couldn't

"I know that black rose is dormant. I will destroy you." She threaten. I grabbed her neck and I started to choke her.

"Black Rose isn't dormant, I am black rose dumb bitch." I spat and threw her. She transformed into a new animal form and came at me. I snapped my fingers and the black circle appeared beneath my feet. I transformed into something I haven't been for ten years. I blocked every attack. I kicked her and she flew back with a scream. I had gotten stronger.

"Mother get rid of her please." Xavier said. I looked at my baby boy. He was frightened. Xavier wasn't a fighter. He is small too and isn't compatible with fighting. I pat his head and turn back to Lisanna. She was out cold.

"I've only been gone for two months and you've already started fighting again." A husky voice said. I turned to the entrance to see Sting standing there. I transformed back and ran to him.

"I missed you." I say as he picks me up and kisses me.

"I missed you too. Now why we're you fighting?" Sting asked. Sting puts me down gently. Xavier tugs on Sting pants.

"It wasn't mommy fault. It was the white hair meant that started it." Xavier said. Sting picks up Xavier.

"Natsu again." Jeweliana says as she hugs Sting.

"Hey princess I missed my three favorite people." He kissed Jewel cheek and Xavier.

"Good to have you back Sting." Erza yelled. Everyone welcome him back. We continue my baby party.

"So black rose is back." Sting whispered.

"Yeah, it hurts my soul not being her, and not being around you made it worst. Right now we have more important things on our plate. I'll tell you later tonight. When we're in bed." I whispered.

"I'll wait for tonight, but you don't know how bad I want to take you to your office-" Ressa and Eve interrupted us.

"Jeweliana and Xavier can sleep over at our place tonight. We know you want your privacy." Ressa winked and walked away.

"I want you to take me to my office too, but the children are here." I kissed him again. Xavier blew out the candles on his cake. They were getting older. I don't like that my babies are growing up.

"Sting, Lucy were going to take Jewel and Xavier with us in a bit." Ressa yelled. Xavier ran up to us and hugged us. I picked him up and kissed the top of his head. Sting pat his head and hugged him.

"Bye mommy bye daddy." Xavier said. A small tear slid down his cheek. I brushed it away.

"We will see you tomorrow morning okay." I kissed his head again.

"Bye mom bye dad." Jewel huffed. She walked away angry. I frowned. She didn't like sleeping away from home when Sting gets back. We watched them leave. The others were leaving too. We didn't expect Sting to get back so early, but he did.

"I love it when you come home. We have great sex then." I said.

"I know it is." He kissed me once again. I wrap my legs around his waist. He starts backing into the demon council. He kissed down my neck making me moan. He kicks open my office door. We heard and ehm and stopped. It was councilman Levy.

"Levy I am off duty for the rest of the week. Please leave the council immediately." I ordered.

"Lucy this is important." Levy grew a spine over the years.

"So is taming black rose and silver rose. Now leave." I hissed.

"This is about Zeref and Rogue." She said. I grunted and got off of Sting.

"Make this quick." I got behind my desk and sit. Levy was shaking a bit. Why wouldn't she be.

"Zeref took down Zentopia church. The council wants you to find Zeref and kill him." Levy said. My eyes grew wide.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Your stronger than anyone on Earthland. We need your help." Levy said.

"Leave and I will consider it." I ordered. She bowed and left. I stared off into space. Kill my father. Now that's a new one.

"Lucy what are you going to do?" Sting asked.

"I don't know, but for now." I kissed him. I pulled back. "One more thing I need to tell you. I'm pregnant." I said.

"How long?" He asked.

"Two months. Since the last night we were together." I say as I opened a portal to underworld and to our bedroom. I pulled Sting through the portal.

"Now now Lucy your lust is showing through." Sting taunted me.

"And yours isn't. All I have to do is unzip my bustier a little bit and I'll be on the bed without it." I taunted back. He kissed hungrily. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed down my color bone, but I pulled his lips back to mine.

"Babe that's because I should do it myself." He sat me down on the bed and unzipped my bustier. "It's something that's in my way." He whispered.

~ **Hey everyone this is the first chapter of Broken never again. It's the sequel to broke and not forever. This will have more passion than the last story. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home

~Lucy Pov~

"How do they expect me to do that?" I asked.

"Lucy the magic council is tired of Zerefs attack on Earthland. Plus your the only one strong enough to defeat him." Levy said.

"Leave, tell the council I'm considering it." I ordered. Levy bowed slightly and left. After everything that's happened Levy and Gajeel ended up together. Levy hasn't spoken to me, unless it related to the council, since I became a demon. Mira and Laxus walk in. I prop my head on my hand and slightly smile.

"Lucy come out of this stuffy office. The underworld can survive one day without the council working. Everyone else is one vacation why can't you?" Mira huffed.

"Mira unlike everyone else I'm black rose. You've taken on certain traits after you became maroon rose. It's the same with me. Black Rose has to stay active. She's been asleep for ten years." I sighed.

"Your full of shit Lucy." Laxus laughed.

"I've been tasked with killing Zeref." I mumbled.

"Your father!" Mira exclaimed. I nodded.

"Okay now you definitely need a break. If something interesting happens we will call you." Laxus and Mira pulled me up from my chair and shoved me out of my office. They closed the door and wouldn't let me back in.

"You bitches!" I hit the door and stormed off. I was pulled by my waist. "Let go." I squealed.

"Never." Sting said.

"Where is everyone? The council is way to quiet for today." I asked.

"Erza and Jellal are with some of the kids in the garden. Gweninis and Whituis are in the kitchen, Ressa and Eve are in their office, Helena and Tempesta are at a doctor appointment, Electirai and Brownian are looking for fertility spells, and your mother and father left for the underworld." He said.

"Well I've got one thing to deal with then my day free. Wanna come to Fairy Tail with me?"

"Why do you have to go to Fairy Tail?" Sting asked.

"To drop off some trash." I smirked. Sting kisses me chaste. "I'll take that as a yes." I created a portal to Fairy Tail and we stepped through. "Hello fairies." I yelled making my presence known.

"Lucy what do we owe the pleasure for this visit." Makrav tried to sound sincere.

"Just dropping off someone. Put a leash on this one. Next time she crashes my son birthday I'll kill her." I hissed. Lissana dropped from a portal and fell to the ground.

"Little sis!" Elfman cried. Gajeel attacked me, but Sting block his iron post. Sting easily broke his post and my dark aura wrapped around us.

"Now now no need for violence. If you forget I own you Gajeel. Don't get on my bad side." My dark thorns wrap around his body. I approached him and grab his face. "Demons should bow before their masters." I hissed.

Fire started coming at my back, but froze before it could hit me.

"Whituis!" I hissed.

"Lucy." He said.

"Gajeel I'll be watching you. Wendy here. " I said.

"Lucy!" Wendy ran up and hugged me. My expression softens as she hugs me.

"Mira been wanting you to babysit. Think you can come back with me?" I asked.

"Sure." She beamed with excitement.

"Whituis escort her back to the council. Mirajane and Laxus have lock themselves in my office. Take Wendy there. Then call one of the maids and have her to take Wendy to her room. Thank you." I ordered. Wendy walked over to Whituis and they disappeared into a portal. I was about to leave with Sting when I got asked a question.

"Did you force Mira to be a demon?" Elfman asked.

"No she was given the choice and was made into a Rose. Better so a God. She was given Laxus as a mate. Which then he was given the same choice and he decided to be on of us too. Same with Erza. You can't be forced into being a Rose. Now a normal demon maybe." I explained.

"Mira wouldn't of chosen to leave us. Your a lying bitch." Elfman attacked me, but I dodged them. Sting hit him back.

"I'm currently with child so I would avoid hurting me. If I lose my third child because of you, Mira will kill you." I said. I snapped my fingers and my thorns restrained him. "I'm different than the other Roses. I'm death in the flesh. A flick of my wrist and I can make you die. So I'd be careful." Sting and I started walking out.

"What happened to you Lucy?" Gray asked. I smiled.

"I awakened. Became my true self. The bringer of death. Destroyer of life. I am Black Rose." I say as I walked into the portal.

~Gray Pov~

We got Elfman and Gajeel out of the thorns.

"She is a witch. And she has you wrapped around her finger." Elfman coughed.

"It's not my fault I'm a demon. All Dragon slayer are. And demon slayers. I'm under her control." Gajeel huffed. Levy wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Lucy is just pure evil." Lissana said weakly.

"No Lucy not. Did you see how she was with Wendy. She views Wendy as one of her children. Lucy actually feels love." Master said.

"She would have to love Sting." I snickered.

"Shut it Grey. Demon and dragons love their mates more than life. She has two kids and one on the way. That just shows how much the love each other. Demons are known to have a lot of kids. I'll tell you. The last person who threatened their youngest was found in pieces scattered in his house." Gajeel hissed.

"Lucy still there underneath all the demon. She just has to let her out. If you remember after everything that happened with the guild and her leaving Lucy trained day and night. She grew to the title as the Star Maiden. Then Black Rose came." Master said.

"Then maybe she isn't lost at all." I said.

~Wendy Pov~

"Mira, Laxus." I knocked on Lucy office door for them to open up.

"Good your here and Lucy didn't kill you good." Mira opened the door fast and pulled me in.

"What's going on?" I ask sheepishly.

"Well we need to hide from Lucy for the rest of the day. Can you watch the kids?" Laxus explained.

"Our oldest can't be trusted right now. She's been sneaking off. Do you think you could talk to her?" Mira pleaded. I nodded. Mira giggled and hugged me. A hologram of Lucy and Sting appeared.

 _"Mira, Laxus I would hide. Make sure I don't see you." Lucy hissed._

 _"They got you out if the office, so that's a plus." Sting mumbled. Lucy slapped the back of Sting head, but Sting grabbed her hand. Their hologram disappeared._

"The definition of a perfect couple." Laxus said sarcastically.

~Lucy Pov~

Sting grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You wouldn't hurt me." He flashed me a smile.

"No, but I have other ways." My gaze darkens. Someone was here, in the council. "Come out, where ever you are." I yelled.

"Ah Lucy, you can sense me now." Mer Geer appeared from the shadows with Juvia.

"Hello Mer Geer and Juvia." Sting greeted.

"A little birdy told me you have to kill father." He started out.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I'm going to do it. We both have the mark. If he dies we die. Some not killing him is the decision." I explained.

"Good decision." Juvia said. You wouldn't notice of you were far away, but Juvia was pregnant with their second kid. "Oh and since we keep an eye on our niece, I hope you know she's been sneaking out."

"What!" I snapped.

"Were always in the council. We wouldn't of noticed." Sting said.

"And she's meeting Dragneel son." Mer Geer smirked.

"What!" I snapped again.

"I'm fine with her sneaking out, but to see the Dragoneel boy." Sting freaked.

"Just letting you know. We'll be on our way now." Juvia said. Sting and I continue to walk down the council.

"Mommy, daddy!" Xavier ran into Sting arm.

"Hi cutie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Jewel is gone. Lilith is too." He said with tears in his ears.

"Don't cry we can find them." I picked him up and hugged him.

"Xavier why don't you go back to the underworld. Once your there go to the kitchen and ask for a cookies and milk. You can watch any movie you want." Sting was trying to get Jewel off his mind. A big smile grew on his face

"Really?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, but please find Wendy. She's babysitting the kids." I said. He nodded his head. As soon as we put him down he ran off towards my office.

"Lets find Jewel." Sting hissed.

"Luckly she's a Rose." I winked. I summoned her purple rose and started following her trail. She was at Blue Pegasus, but why?

"I smell the lovely parfum of Lady Lucy." Ichiya said. Chill ran down my spine as he sniffs my hair. I kick him away.

"Why hello Lucy lovely as always." Hibiki spoke.

"Ehm." Sting cleared his throat.

"I'm here to find my daughter." I said.

"Oh they're out back with Jenny." I thank him and continue. Jewel and Lilith were posing for pictures with Jenny. I started to clap.

"Mother!" She yelled.

"Oh yes. Jewel this behavior is unacceptable. Sneaking off to God knows where. And Lilith wait to Helena hears about this. If you would of ask permission it would be just fine, but you didn't. Your coming home now, both of you." I lectured.

"No." Jewel sassed.

"Jewel don't." Lilith begged. Both of our demon auroras clashed. Mine over powered her easily. Jewel backed down. I grabbed both Lilith and Jewel arms and pulled them into my embrace.

"Xavier was so worried about you too. Please don't worry him like that."

"Jenny we can't allow you to used those pictures anywhere." Sting said.

"I'm sorry auntie and uncle." Lilith said. I smiled. Opening a portal we all stepped through.

"Lilith go to your mother tell you what you did. Jewel go to your room." I said. They walked off.

"She gets further and further away from us." Sting proclaimed. I nodded.

"Lets go back to the council. Mom and dad can make sure they stay." I said.

~Wendy Pov~

I was curled up on the couch watching Sword in the Stone with Xavier. Xavier was on the brink of falling asleep. Stomping her feet down the hall was Jewel. I'm guessing Lucy found her

"Jewel back." Xavier said sleepily. There was a hint of relief in his voice. Lucy and Sting appeared in the doorway. I put my pointer finger to my lips.

"Make sure Jewel and Lilith stay." Sting said. I nodded. Picking up Xavier I carried him to his room. The little boy had fallen asleep. I pulled down his blue covers and put him down gently. I pull the covers up on him, and walk out.

~Lucy Pov~

I walk back to my office to find it locked.

"Courtesy of me." Sting said.

"Great thank you so much." I said sarcastically.

"Your very welcome." He winked and pulled me closer. He kisses my cheek and runs away.

"Hey!" I yelled and ran after him. He ran all the way to the garden where all the kids, Eve, and Ressa were at. I lost him after that.

"Hey Lucy." Ressa called out.

"Hey did you see Sting run out here?" I asked.

"He ran out back." Paige and Stellaite said in unison. They both giggled and look at each other.

"Thanks." I was about to run when Rachel stopped me.

"Where's Xavier. We wanna play with him." Rachel said.

"Honey he went back to the underworld. You can play with him after dinner." I said and ran off. I caught Sting leaning against a tree smirking.

"You devil." I shouted.

"You know it baby." He kisses me hard and passionately.

~Electirai Pov~

"This is hopeless." I complain as I slam the book shut.

"No it's not. There's gotta be somewhere we can find a spell." Brownian said.

"Brownian this is hopeless." I mumbled. He got on his knees in front of me.

"Baby it's not hopeless." He rubs my hands.

"I can't give you the family you want. I don't know why you want a barren wife." I cried.

"Your the only woman I will ever love. You know how hard it is for royal families to have kids."

"Yet Lucy has two kids, Helena has four and one on the way, Gweninis has one, and Ressa has one."

"Ressa and Eve tried for five years though." Brownian said.

"We've been trying for almost five years now." I cried. He took my hands into his.

"And we won't stop trying till we have a child." He kisses our hands.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Children/parents and their ages and magic and curses

Jeweliana- 11, indigo rose, angel light magic, destruction curses

Lilith-10 almost 11, coral rose, twilight magic, shadow curses

Paige- 10, gold rose, summoning magic, temporal eye curses

Stelliate- 9 almost 10, jade rose, wood make magic, crystal curses

Xavier- 9, ruby rose, heat magic, youth curses

Arnett- 9, teal rose, arc of rhythm magic, music curses

Rachel- 8, cobalt rose, moon magic, gravity curses

Elaine- 6, amethyst rose, reaper magic, illusion curses

Roxanne- 5, bronze rose, card magic, prophetic sight curses

Kempitoir- 6 months, blush rose, summoner magic, embodiment curses

?- Lucy unborn baby 2 months into pregnancy, rose unknown,

?- Helena unborn baby 5 months into pregnancy, rose unknown,

Lucy- 27, black rose, death curses, and angel light magic, head of the demon council

Helena- 26, orange rose, earth magic, and nature curses, head of the assassins guild

Ressa- 29, red rose, emotion curses, love magic, head of the military

Electritia- 25- yellow rose, lightning curses, weather control magic, governor of the underworld 3rd seat on demon council

Gwenisis- 21- green rose, soul control curses, and doll magic, special liaison for the underworld 5th seat on the demon council

Whitius- 22, white rose, ice curse, water magic, 2nd in command of the military

Brownian- 25, brown rose, wind curses, fire magic, controls trade routes

Layla- age unknown, angel light magic, elemental curses, Queen of the underworld

Bluecide- age unknown, portal magic, strength curses, King of the Underworld

Sting- 28, silver rose, white dragon slayer magic, metal curses

Mirajane, 28 maroon rose, darkness magic, healing curses,

Laxus, 28, not a rose demon, but a demon, lighting dragon slayer magic, darkness curses

Eve- 27, not a rose demon, but a demon, snow magic, rune curses

Erza- 30, crimson rose, knight requip magic, blood curses, leader of the Knights

Temptesta- age unknown, calamity curses, magic barrier particles, 2nd seat on the demon council

Juvia- 26, ice phoenix magic, no curses, Queen of the Zeref Demons, 4th seat on the demon council

Mer Geeer- age unknown, curses unknown, King of the Zeref Demons

 **There's 8 members on the demon council most of which have already been mention, Raven is the 7th member, the 6th and 8th member have not been revealed. The reason this royal family has so many kids compared to previous generations is due to the mates. Due to the fact Tempesta is a Zeref Demon it is easier for them to reproduce, since Mirajane and Laxus were previous humans it is easier for them to reproduce, Ressa and Electritia have a harder time having kids because their mates are both rose demons. Lucy on the other hand is somewhat difficult but Lucy has a bit of human in her making it slight easier to have kids than Ressa or Electritia.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **~Lucy Pov~**

I sat in my throne in the demon council. Juvia, Temptesta, Raven, and Gwenisis all sat in their individual thrones. Demons were all over the place. Some humans among them, but the demonic energy was huge. I was getting bored of this. A demon came through the double doors.

"I have a request from your father Princess Lucy." The demon said.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Your father wishes for the demon heads to appear in front of the Underworld." The demon spoke meekly too afraid he'd cross the line somehow and piss me off.

"Tell the rest of us will, but our children will not be present." I answered.

"Princess your father demands that all the children are present." I sighed and prop my elbow up.

"Fine, leave us." The boy nodded and left fast. I stood up from my throne. "Duty calls, Temptesta, Gwenisis I will see you in from of the Underworld. Juvia go back to Mer Geer. Raven walk with me." I say. Raven slowly got up from his throne and walked with me.

"You wanted to see me miss?" Raven spoke.

"Yes Raven. You have a very different demonic energy than the rest of us. Tell me about that."

"I'm part human." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah I see, I'm part human too, but I'm also a rose so you can see how that overpowers that DNA." I say.

"My mom was a demon, my father was her mate. I've been raised in the Underworld since I was a child." I nodded slightly. Raven was much younger than me. He was 17, but was wise beyond his years. I met him five years back. He has immense magic power and curse power. Raven could beat Gwen in a fight without even trying.

We stopped in front of the large portal between the two worlds. Only authorize demons could go through the portal. That means anyone working for the magic/demon council, the government officials, traders, and our children. It was the easiest way to keep people we didn't want in or out.

"This is my stop Raven. I understand you have work to do. I'll leave you to it." I waved goodbye and hop through the portal. If father wanted us to be in front of the Underworld we have to get ready. I walk back to my room seeing Sting put on a tux.

"There's my lovely wife." He rushes up to me and kisses me. I stand in his arms for a minute before I pull back out of his embrace.

"We start doing that and we won't make it in time for the stupid event." I say.

"You're father left a dress for you. He gave all the girls new dresses." Sting says as he hands me a black dress. I quickly slip it on. It was a black crush velvet floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline. It wasn't big or anything and clung to my body. "Babe you look sexy as fuck in that dress." He dips me down and kisses me again.

"I so wish we could stay here, but we have to keep an image." I brush my nose against Stings as he picks me up and sits me on the bed. I reach on the floor and grab a pair of black pumps. I heard a knock on the door and Jewel and Xavier came through the door. Xavier had on a white dress shirt, and some dress pants. Jewel has a indigo ruffled dress that ended at knees with a pair of black flats.

"My babies look so pretty and handsome." I rushed and pulled them into a big hug.

"Mom, grandpa put us all in the same thing. All the children have ruffled dresses with their rose color and the adults have the velvet dresses." Jewel spoke.

"That's weird he doesn't really do that." I pondered on the thought.

We heard a bell and came out of the room. I saw Gwen, Whituis, Rachel, and Erza in a group. Sure enough they were wearing the same thing. Gwen had a green crushed velvet dress with a pair of gladiator brown sandals. Whituis was wearing his normal tux. Rachel had copper ruffled dress with white sandals. Erza has a crimson crush velvet dress with a pair of black ankle boots. As the rest of the family came out, it look as if we were all unified. Ressa baby Kempitoir had a white onesie on.

"This is freaky." Jewels says as everyone finally gathered in the dinning room.

"What's going on?" Mira asked.

"My lovely children!" Mother exclaims as she walks in. Some of the kids rushed up and hugged. "We are announcing me being pregnant."

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed except the children. Mom being pregnant.

"You're what?!" Ressa asked.

"Yes I'm pregnant." Mom smiles and rubs her stomach.

"Hey Jewel, Paige, Lilith why don't you take the younger ones to the living room and watch cartoons." Electritia said. The older kids grabbed the youngers ones hands, while Stelliate carried Kempitoir.

"Mom how are you pregnant again?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen you have a child, I think you know how someone gets pregnant." Mom answered sarcastically.

"I'm happy for you Aunt Layla." Helena said. Erza walks over to me and starts whispering under her breath.

"I thought demons couldn't have kids after a certain age." Erza whispered to me

"They can't after they reach over a ten thousand years old. Mother is no where close to ten thousand, she's probably only two thousand years old." I whisper back.

"Okay lets do this announcement. I have to get back to the council soon." I say.

"Lucy you can take one day off from the council." Father said as he walked through the door. I rolled my eyes. Mom being pregnant was outrageous. Father held his arm out for mother and lead us out of the room. The rest of us latch on to our mates as we walked to the gardens.

"Good evening to the demons of the underworld and Earthland. As you can see the Rose family is all together and we'd like to announce something." Father projected his voice over the crowds.

~Gajeel Pov~

A video lacrima was playing back. The guild surrounded me as the video played.

"Look at Mira, Lucy, and Erza." Gray said. They all stood by their respective mates.

"Your Queen is pregnant!" Bluecide shouted. I could hear a fury of cheers through the lacrima.

"Wait isn't Lucy the Queen?" Evergreen asked.

"No, the one standing beside King Bluecide is. That's Layla, one of the most powerful demons in the world." Wendy spoke.

"Three demons are pregnant." Wakaba point at Helena.

"That's Helena leader of the assassins guild, she's just as scary as Layla, but not as strong. The man standing beside her, her mate, is Temptesta one of the strongest Zeref demons. This will be her fourth child." Lisanna explained.

"To fight our enemy we most know our enemy." Master said.

"We can explain every rose demon in the underworld, but we'll never be able to beat them. Every single Rose demon has a special place in their government. Not only that, but the Zeref demons are under their control. If we ever fought them we'd lose. In terms of power Brownian and Whituis are the weakest, but Whituis is second in command of the military, and Brownian mate is Electritia and she's the governor of the Underworld." I explained.

"Tell us more about the family Gajeel, Lisanna, and Wendy." Master ordered. Wendy stood back, not wanting to betray Lucy.

"Lucy is black rose, like she said she's death in the flesh. No one can get in or out of the underworld without her knowing. Sting isn't as power as Lucy, but he's on par with Helena. They have two kids, one of which has Lucy magic which can kill a demon with one hit, her second child is aging slower than most demons and isn't a problem. Lucy and Sting protect their children better than any of the demons." Lisanna explained.

"Ressa is the leader of the military. Her magic and curses are ban her on Earthland which is why she's not really allowed here. Her mate is Eve, he's not a rose demon. They have one baby and he's just a few months old. Gwenisis is the special liaison for the underworld to Earthland, her magic is the second most dangerous since she can take control of your soul, her mate is Whituis. They have one kid who is about as old as Lucy and Helena oldest." I continued after Lisanna.

"The only problem is the kids. Each of them are weak in their own rights, but all of them can combine their curses to become stronger. Jeweliana, Lilith, Paige, Stelliate have raw magic power and curses. When Ressa baby becomes older that's when you need to worry. Oh and worry about Elaine, Mira youngest, she knows death magic." Lisanna said with extreme caution. I look back and Wendy and saw she wasn't there.

~Wendy Pov~

I quickly called a portal to the underworld. I ran through the castle yelling for Lucy. I bump into someone and fell on my butt. I rubbed my nose.

"You have to watch were you're going there." The man turned around. "Oh Wendy it's you. I thought it was one of the kids." Raven helped me up and I dusted off my skirt.

"Sorry about that Raven, but I've gotta run and find Lucy." I say as I run.

"She's in the living room with the kids." Raven yells to me. I run as fast as I could to the living room and threw open the doors.

"Wendy!" Lucy says.

"We have a problem." I took very deep breaths. "Gajeel and Lisanna are telling the guild about the family." Lucy frowns.

"Watch the kids." Lucy grabbed Mira wrist and pulled her out of the living room.

~Lucy Pov~

"We're going to fairy tail Mira." I say, anger dripped through my voice. I rushed down the hall with Mira in tow. Tempesta and Brownian tried to stop me and speak to me. I push them back and kept walking forward. We finally made it to the portal and jump through. I snap my fingers and black fire burned the door down.

"Knock knock fairies." I say.

"Lucy!" People scream.

"Two of your members have been very bad." I walk through the guild and slide my hand down the bar. "Tisk tisk. You have to follow my rules Gajeel, and Lisanna." Thorny vines restricted them two.

"Mira stop her!" Elfman yelled.

"I don't take orders anymore!" Mira yelled back. I walk back to the two demons stuck.

"Gajeel, and Lisanna you know roses have thorns." I grab Lisanna face in my hands. "You really annoy me. Along with your mate."

A spell hit my back. I started to laugh. It was a light spell by Makorv.

"Big mistake fairies." Mira said.

"You think a light spell will work on me. You're funny. Gajeel you're coming back to the council with me. Lisanna I would hurt you, but I already have Natsu. Don't ever think Wendy will be on your side ever! Wendy is loyal to the Underworld." I heard a clap and turned around. It was Jackel.

"Jackel." Mira scoffed and opened a portal below Gajeel feet sending straight to the council.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. It's time for you to go to Juvia." Jackal said.

"What's wrong with Juvia?" Gray yelled.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Mira you may return." Jackal held his arm out for me, but I side stepped him


End file.
